Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to rasps. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to rasps for shaping bones for receiving a prosthesis.
Description of Related Art
Prior to inserting a prosthesis in a bone, and in particular a prosthesis in the top end of a femur, the surgeon must prepare the medullary cavity of the bone so as to give it a shape which is complementary to the shape of the prosthesis. This is done by using a rasp which includes a handle for gripping and a toothed blade whose shape corresponds to the shape of the prosthesis. The teeth on the blade are sharp, thereby enabling them to scrape away the surrounding spongy bone, much like a file.
Surgical ablating tools for use in the resection of bone and tissue during surgical procedures are common. Inventions in the prior art utilize single blades, offset blades, chisels, and rasps in a variety of configurations. Some utilize a reciprocating action while others use a lateral stroke. Inventions in the prior art also experience a number of problems. The single blade configuration will tend to bind up during a surgical procedure if the speed of the blade is diminished or the teeth of the blade catch on bone or tissue. Some of these designs utilize many gears and other moving parts which can be prone to fail. In addition, the rapid reciprocating action of these power tools can affect the precision of the instrument during operation. Therefore, a tool which can smoothly and efficiently ablate bone and spongy tissue, and can avoid binding and has limited moving parts is highly desired.